Amor e medo
by BiaSFA
Summary: Carlisle e Esme enfrentam seu primeiro problema como casal. Estaria tudo perdido? Como resgatar o casamento da ruina? #spankic #linguagem adulta
1. Chapter 1

_"Nunca se é homem enquanto não se acha um motivo pelo qual estaria disposto a morrer" - Jean Paul Sartre_

_São Francisco, CA. 1924._

A alvorada tinha um doce resquício de sorriso. Ele bem sabia, e lembrava, dos anos em que vagara sozinho, e, mesmo rodado de uma multidão, sozinho. Carlisle não se considerava um homem de romantismos, mas poderia ser, se era o que Esme, sua companheira de vida precisava.

Fazia um ano, ou quase isso, desde que transfomara Esme e seu primeiro filho, Edward. Em todos seus sonhos secretos e mais sombrios nunca imaginou aquela vida: Um marido e pai de família. Agora, ironicamente, não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem eles. Sua vida sem ela nem poderia ser chamada de vida.

Ele a amava tanto que chegava a ser ridículo. Considerou a idéia por um minuto, sorrindo enquanto olhava ela deitada de costas na cama, fingindo preguiça. Haviam arestas naquela vida, ele pensou, cantos sombrios que uma hora viriam à tona. Tentou ignorar o pânico no momento em que ele apareceu, como todo homem, pensou que o sucesso de sua família dependia dele e da força que ele colocava no pulso que dirigia a casa Cullen.

- Esme?

O tom de voz calmo chamou a esposa, na tentativa de arrancá-la de seus pensamentos íntimos. A mulher que virou para ele, com o rosto entre um sorriso e um choro sincero o deixou atordoado. Ele sabia que ela tinha seus pesadelos, mas não queria forçar ela a falar. Ele a amava, e podia esperar - independente do tempo que fosse - ela estar pronta para falar com ele.

- Oi, querido.

Ele tentou reconhecer o sentimento escondido ali, embaixo dos sacos pretos que se formavam sob os olhos de Esme. Quem era ela e o passado que ela trazia sempre o importavam, ainda mais agora, quando a via à beira da exaustão. Onde ele tinha errado? Por quê ela se sentia tão infeliz?

- Precisa estar com fome. - Decidiu. - Vamos comer algo.

O gosto das comidas, ela pensou, era algo que fazia falta. Comida nem sempre era resposta e ela imaginou que comer não faria bem naquele momento. Sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, muito ocupada sentindo pena de si mesma e se encolheu de volta à posição inicial.

- Esme, eu preciso ir trabalhar em breve, e eu realmente queria passar um tempo de qualidade com você.

Ela não podia condenar ele pela vida dela. Ela estava morta, e, em um purgatório eterno. Porque se sentia triste, era um mistério, imaginou um motivo para se sentir deprimida, mas não achou. Se não tinha motivos, seria ela tão egoísta a ponto de se fechar naquele casulo e desejar a morte? Estaria ela deprimida?

Ela tentou escolher as palavras certas pra dizer, mas não conseguiu, por isso concordou com a cabeça.

- Quer tomar um banho comigo? - Ele perguntou.

Ela pigarreou, tensa com a colocação.

- Não, quero que vá trabalhar.

A voz lhe saiu mais rouca do que ela gostaria, o que só serviu para acrescentar melancolia à frase. O corpo de Carlisle ficou rígido, desejando socar alguma coisa, só para trazer o sorriso de Esme de volta.

- Esme, converse comigo.

Ele não conseguia compreender sua própria esposa, se isso não fazia dele um perdedor, ele não sabia o que mais faria. Deus!

- Carlisle, você morreria por mim?

- Já estou morto, querida.

- Se atiraria na frente de um bonde por mim?

Carlisle pensou por um momento, e sorriu.

- Claro que sim, até porquê esses bondes andam à uma velocidade ridícula.

Andavam mesmo, pensou Esme se agarrando aos lençois.

- Prometa que vai sair da cama pelo menos.

- Eu prometo. - Ela disse.

Satisfeito com a pequena vitória, Carlisle deixou o calor da sua cama para procurar roupas apropriadas e olhou de novo para Esme, desejando fazer algo que não sabia se estava nas suas mãos. Queria sacudir ela, gritar, dizer qualquer coisa e ficar furioso. Ele só queria aquela mulher feliz e não com aquela cara de quem acabou de sair de um tratamento de choque. Onde, onde meu deus, ele estava errando?

Se vestiu e saiu de casa. Tinha que sair. Precisava de ar quando seus próprios pulmões ardiam e pareciam se afogar em um lago pessoal. Sentia a dor de Esme como se fosse sua. Ele seria capaz de lidar com tudo, tudo, atravessar o inferno, mas não conseguia olhar para ela sofrer e não fazer nada.

Não ia conseguir trabalhar. Aro, pensou ele, lembrando do amigo dos Volturi que estava há apenas algumas quadras de distância, em umas pequenas férias particulares. Apesar de raramente considerar desabafos como uma boa opção, Carlisle deu de ombros, convencendo a si mesmo que explodiria se não falasse com alguém.

Seus passos se desviaram, até a casa de Aro, e se surpreendeu quando ele abriu a porta antes mesmo que ele batesse. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos porque não sabia o que mais fazer com elas e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Boa noite, Carlisle.

- Aro. - Ele acenou com a cabeça, em um cumprimento simples.

Aro o observou dos pés a cabeça. Se tinha uma coisa que Aro sabia reconhecer, sorriu pensando em Jane, era um homem com dor.

- Você, meu amigo, está com cara de quem está precisando de um porre.

Carlisle concordou, até rindo pois tinha se esquecido como essas pequenas atitudes humanas tinha um bom efeito psicológico.

- Preciso de mais de um porre para resolver o que tenho que resolver. - Decidiu. - Espero não estar interrompendo nada, Aro.

- Oh, e para o que são os amigos? Adoro ser interrompido em uma sexta à noite!

Invadiu a sala de Aro percebendo os vários brinquedos de Jane no chão. Diferente de Edward, Jane era uma menina de 12 anos e meninas de 12 anos ainda brincavam de bonecas. Claro que, com o gênio de Jane, ela ficaria furiosa se alguém além de Aro soubesse disso, por isso Aro chutou uma boneca para baixo do sofá.

- Apreciaria se não comentasse isso com ela. Ela não gosta de ser vista brincando por ninguém. Mantém sua fama de durona.

Carlisle sorriu e concordou.

- Quando é que você vai ter uma menina, Carlisle, e me dar o prazer de ouvir você dizendo que ela disse que você está arruinando a vida dela?

- Tenho um filho de 17 anos que faz isso muito bem. - Carlisle o lembrou.

- E é por isso que está aqui?

Aro perguntou com certa ansiedade, pensando em sua filha que estava sozinha no banho e ia fazer uma bela sujeira no quarto. Olho para o amigo e estendeu a mão para o sofá, bancando o bom anfitrião.

- Quer um uísque com sangue ou vodka?

- Uísque, se não se importar.

- Então, o que te trás aqui?

Para ganhar tempo, enquanto Carlisle falava, Aro decidiu servir as bebidas, imaginando que ele mesmo precisaria de um para ouvir o que colocara aquele olhar apocalíptico no rosto do amigo.

- É Esme.

- Ela está doente, precisa de alguma coisa?

Carlisle negou com a cabeça.

- Há algo errado com ela.

- Há algo errado com todas elas, é por isso que são mulheres, meu amigo, são os hormônios, eu tenho uma miniatura em casa e já estou ficando careca, figurativamente falando.

Aro sabia que a conversa era mais funda do que hormônios, mas tentou descontrair o amigo.

- Carlisle, seja lá o que for, sabe que pode contar comigo.

Carlisle tinha certeza daquilo, se não tivesse não estaria ali, disposto a se abrir com Aro.

- Papai?

- Jane! - Aro sorriu olhando para a menina no pé da escada de pijama e cabelos por escovar. - Diga oi para o senhor Cullen.

- Oi.

A resposta infantil e desconcertada por ela estar só de pijama foi bem clara.

- Pai o senhor pode...

- Agora não, filha, eu estou com visitas, vá para o seu quarto brincar com alguma coisa, depois eu vou lá.

- Eu não brinco! - Ela respondeu batendo o pé.

- Jane...por favor.

A menina consentiu com a cabeça, sabendo que um descuido no comportamento ia fazer Aro tirar sua calcinha e a bater mais tarde e Jane odiava quando seu pai a batia sem a calcinha.

Sozinhos novamente, Aro incentivou Carlisle com um olhar para falar.

- Ela está deprimida.

Aro mordeu os lábios.

- Triste?

- Não é uma simples tristeza, Aro, estou ficando preocupado.

Quanto tempo fazia? Pensou Aro. Quase um ano. Um ano, para uma mulher dona de casa, sem perspectivas de uma vida normal, em uma sociedade machista e não igualitária.

- Carlisle...

- Ela não me olha mais nos olhos, está cada dia mais distante e com conversas que estão me preocupando.

- E teme que ela se machuque. - Aro disse concordando. - Quantas vezes eu te falei, Carlisle, que esse dia chegaria? Eu e você passamos por isso, Jane passou...Edward vai passar...se acha que está saindo do controle, ponha rédias nela, dê a ela a dor que ela precisa e vá viver depois disso.

- Ela é minha esposa, Aro, não uma filha à quem eu posso simplesmente colocar de castigo...não funciona assim.

- Talvez por isso esteja com problemas. - Ele falou mordendo a língua. - Você a ama, Carlisle, a pergunta sempre é: Até onde seria capaz de ir para não perdê-la?

_Até o inferno_, pensou Carlisle, _mas não quero magoa-la._

- Carlisle, eu entendo sua confusão. Há três fases para isto, a confusão, a depressão e a fúria. Esme está na depressão e você precisa frear isto antes de chegar na fúria. Carlisle, na fúria você a perde, não haverá palavra mais forte que a dela.

- E quando é o momento certo pra isso?

- Agora. - Ele falou.

- Agora não é o momento certo ela está...

- E quando vai ser, Carlisle? - Aro me interrompeu. - Quando vai ser?

Ele tinha razão. Era duro admitir, mas tinha.

- Se ela precisa da sua fúria, Carlisle, o inferno não precisa ser a primeira opção para salvar a donzela.

- Não. Acho que não.

- Vá pra casa, Carlisle, e ganhe sua mulher de volta. Eu preciso escovar os cabelos da Jane.

- Você escova o cabelo dela? - Perguntou com curiosidade.

- Faço tranças e dou banho. - Ele riu. - Ela é minha filha, Carlisle, um dia você vai entender isso. Com meninos é tudo muito visceral e bruto, meninas acalmam nosso coração. - Garantiu. - Você sabe que virou um paizão quando se pega fazendo tranças em uma menina loira de 12 anos.

- Vá fazer suas tranças. - Carlisle sorriu se levantando. - Eu vou para casa, ganhar minha mulher de volta.


	2. Chapter 2

_"É verdade que a liberdade é preciosa - tão preciosa que precisa ser racionalizada" - Lênin._

Esme ouviu quando Carlisle rompeu a porta com um estrondo, e a olhou furiosa. Aquele olhar, ela sabia, que ela tinha colocado ali. Um olhar bruto, primitivo, de um homem que defende sua casa. Ela não tinha se levantado, quando havia prometido que o faria, e teve medo, medo dele.

Com os olhos esbugalhados, Carlisle conteve as mãos, quando queria arrancar ela da cama e cuidar dela, ali e agora.

- Levante-se. - Falou curto.

Se ela precisava do pulso dele, ela teria, mas ele não ia ficar ali e não fazer nada.

- Levante-se e tome um banho! Agora!

O tom de ordem dele a faz sentir como uma criança mal criada. Era o tom que ela falava com Edward.

Como ele podia fazer aquilo com ela? Ele não entendia que ela precisava dele? Só dele? Queria que ele a pegasse no colo e a tirasse dali para algum lugar - qualquer lugar - onde seus próprios pensamentos doessem menos. Pensou em discutir com ele, em atirar um copo na parede, mas sabia que não ia conseguir lidar com as consequências da própria agressividade.

Esme se levantou, e encostou a porta do banheiro, passando por Carlisle de cabeça baixa. A submissão dela só o deixara mais furioso. Ela não era assim, aquela não era sua esposa. Enquanto ouvia Esme se lavar, ele se sentou, recolhendo os próprios cacos e olhando para o cinto deixado casualmente na sua mesinha de cama. Se era isso que ela precisava, ele lhe daria, mas não ia - sob hipótese nenhuma - perder sua esposa.

Ouviu Esme se vestindo e agradeceu por ela ser rápida e se sentar na frente dele.

- Precisamos conversar sobre suas opções. - Decidiu. - Você quer ser dona de casa? Mãe? Quer trabalhar? O que você quer?

Esme o olhou preocupada, como dizer que ela amava a vida que tinha? Não, não adiantaria, não com aquele olhar dela, aquela tristeza que nem ela entendia crescendo como um câncer nela mesma.

- Dona de casa, e mãe. - Decidiu.

- Então reaja, Esme, e não me peça para não fazer nada a respeito.

- Nunca pedi.

Pediu, pensou Carlisle. Pediu e reforçou, e o colocou pra fora várias vezes.

- Não me empurre da sua vida.

- Eu não...

- Empurrou e não vou admitir que _minha esposa_ faça isso!

- Oh, Carlisle, ao inferno! - Esme falou. - Olhe pra mim, acha mesmo que não sou feliz aqui?

Ele não sabia, antes, aquela era uma certeza, agora, nem ele sabia mais de nada. E ao diabo com aquilo, que obrigação tinha ele de saber quando ela não lhe falava nada? As palavras, antes em rios, agora era medidas, forçadas...quando ele tinha permitido dar preço à suas conversas?

- Se você precisa de mim, em qualquer sentido, Esme, eu estou disposto a estar aqui. Se você precisa canalizar essa dor, me deixe ajudar.

- Deixo.

A resposta simples e desesperada de Esme deu à Carlisle toda força que ele precisava para tomar aquele caminho.

- Esme, vou te bater.

Ela abriu a boca, totalmente chocada.

- Confie em mim, por favor, precisamos tirar esse peso, e eu acho que...

- Me bater? Carlisle, eu sou sua esposa, não uma criança de 16 anos.

- E é por isso mesmo que eu preciso que você concorde com isso.

Carslisle fez uma oração mental. _Vamos lá querida, você sabe que só um mal pode remediar um mal ainda maior. Deixe-me te ajudar a se livrar disso...deixe-me ajudar de alguma forma._

- Tudo bem. - Esme disse abaixando a cabeça. - Como vamos fazer isso?

E se funcionasse? Qualquer coisa, ela decidiu, qualquer coisa para se livrar daquela sensação que a consumia e a fazia pensar em suicídio.

- Como acha melhor? - Carlisle perguntou. - Quer tirar esse pijama e a roupa íntima debaixo?

Esme olhou um pouco constrangida. Não era tímida com ele, mas a ideia de se expor a fez pensar na nudez como algo diferente.

- Sim.

Mesmo assim, juntou coragem, e se despiu, o que fez Carlisle perceber sua necessidade de dor, e de alguma coisa que a fizesse resetar.

- Deite-se no meu colo.

Carlisle pensou no cinto, mas decidiu que sua mão seria o suficiente, pelo menos para uma primeira vez. Olhou as nádegas da esposa, branquinhas e para cima, esperando algo que só ele podia dar: Dor e conforto.

A dualidade o atraiu. Dor e conforto. Hematomas e esperança. Amor e medo.

- Vou começar, não vou parar até eu achar o suficiente, e peço para não me interromper, pois você precisa disso, se tentar me impedir, vou te segurar, e não quero isso, mas vou, Esme. Está me entendendo?

- Sim. - Ela respirou fundo.

- Segure-se na minha perna, e se solte de alma, chore, grite...deixe-se levar, isso é pra você, com todo meu amor.

Carlisle levantou a mão, e soltou um suspiro fundo.

paft paft paft paft paft paft paft paft paft paft paft paft

Esme não se mexia, o que fez Carisle pensar que estava sendo muito gentil. Era dor que ela precisava, não de tapinhas de consolo.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - Owwnnnn

O primeiro gemido deixou Carlisle satisfeito com a intencidade.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - meu amor, pare! isso doi!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

- É para doer, Esme, sinto muito.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - aiiii

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - Carlisle!

Ela perdeu a dignidade e começou a esperniar. Ótimo, ele pensou, lute, fique furiosa. A dor, assim como as lágrimas, tinham um poder curativo.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - aaaiiiii doooi

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - ownehiiiiii

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - iiiiiiaaaaAAA

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - desculpa, sinto tanto!

- Eu que sinto, por não calcular isso antes!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

Esme começou a chorar, e isso foi uma barreira rompida. Ele estava disposto a tirar tudo dela. Especialmente a dor no peito.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - aassdiiii

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - aiiiii

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - ooooo meu deeeeeus como dddooooi

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - dooooiiii demaaaaaais

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - aiiiii

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - paraaaaaa

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - me perdoaaaa

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - nao estou mais tristeeeeee

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - aiiii

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - eu te amooooo

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - te amoooo

- Também te amo, muito Esme.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

Era o suficiente, ele decidiu. A adrenalina liberada pelas palmadas fariam efeito logo, e adrenalina, ele pensou, liberava endorfinas no final, como um arco-reflexo, no final das contas, palmadas podiam ser mesmo medicinais, já que a endorfina eram o hormônio do bem-estar.

Esme o abraçou, tão forte que ele achou que fosse quebrar. Ele a abraçou de volta, sentindo ali algo que já tinha sido restaurado. A força que ela se segurava nele, e era dele. Ela era dele, em todos os sentidos. Só dele. Sua esposa.

Ela chorava, chorava pra valer e ele avaliou isso como algo positivo. Uma cartase.

- Oh, obrigada, Carlisle, obrigada...

- Não use palavras que não cabem aqui. - Ele sorriu dando um beijo nos cabelos dela. - Não vou te perder Esme.

Nem eu quero me perder, ela pensou.

Eles ficaram abraçados, por minutos, se ancorando, até que Esme riu um pouco e soltou o marido.

- Somos malucos, sabia disso?

Ela rindo, sinceramente, acalmou o coração dele.

- Posso conviver com isso, querida Esme.

- É, eu também. - Ela fez uma careta amorosa para ele. - Temos que fazer isso mais vezes.

- Pretendo. - Admitiu. - Mas por hora, pretendo fazer amor com uma linda mulher...

- E quem ela seria?

Carlisle sorriu segurando a mão da esposa a puxando para a cama.

- Eu te contaria, mas minha mulher é muito ciumenta.

Esme mordeu o ombro dele e riu quando os dois cairam, um por cima do outro na cama.

- Eu te amo Carlisle, até o céu.

- Até o céu e o inferno, Esme, ida e volta! - Ele piscou pra ela, e juntos, afundaram na noite.


End file.
